


Raspoutine - Celui qui pensa

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Sev est russe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, n'est plus valable après le Prince de sang-mêlé, parce que Sev est russe, tentative d'explication des origines de Rogue après le tome 4
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-08
Updated: 2002-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russie, début 20eme siecle. Situé dans le monde de Harry Potter, mais sans aucun rapport avec le personnage de Harry. Meme si un des personnages fait une tres brève apparition à la fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Irèna Milèna

Je m'appelle Irèna Milèna, et je suis née avec ce XXeme siècle qui a apporté tant de changements à mon pays natal : la Russie. Mes parents, Igor Petrus et Maria Katarina Khassov faisaient alors partie de la cour impériale. En tant que leur unique héritière j'aurais dû passer ma vie à apprendre comment paraître, comment me comporter en public, comment m'adresser à mes égaux, inférieurs ou supérieurs… Et pourtant, bien que tous leurs efforts pour m'offrir une éducation qu'ils considéraient comme soignée puissent encore se montrer par quelques aspects, ma vie a été tout autre que celle qu'ils avaient prévue pour moi.

Ma première enfance s'est majoritairement passée dans le palais d'été de la famille, à Saint-Pétersbourg, alors capitale de la Sainte Russie. J'avoue avoir été une enfant plutôt gâtée. Tandis que d'autres travaillaient pour moi, je me prélassais, malmenais plus ou moins mon poney par négligence, ou essayais d'entraîner dans mes jeux insouciants ceux qui avaient beaucoup mieux à faire. Que ce soit selon leur point de vue ou de celui des autres : en particulier, je n'ai jamais supporté que ma mère renvoie Maria, mon aînée de deux ans, aux cuisines aider sa mère dès que nous commencions un jeu intéressant. Je soupçonnais fort ma mère de ne la tolérer que lorsque nous nous ennuyions, et ce afin de me dégoûter de la compagnie de ceux qu'elle considérait comme moins que rien. Oh, ma mère m'aimait, très certainement, à sa manière, et je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir voulu me donner la meilleure éducation. Elle m'a bien prouvé, plus tard, à l'heure du choix, qu'elle respectait mes opinions.

Mais voilà. A Saint-Pétersbourg, dans le palais encore de bois aux façades de pierre, je croyais que tout m'était dû. Malgré cela, surtout pendant les longues soirées d'hiver, j'ai réussi à apprendre quelques rudiments de calcul, de lecture, puis de langues , à la lumière des ampoules électriques : de ce côté là, je n'avais pas d'excuse. Je n'ai jamais aimé les manuels ennuyeux que j'étais sensé étudier, et pourtant on aurait pu croire que mes parents veuillent que je les connaisse par cœur, quand ils me faisaient réciter occasionnellement ce que j'avais appris devant leurs visiteurs. Cependant, la lecture en elle-même ne me repoussait pas ; elle m'attirait plutôt. Jules Verne oui, avec ses grands personnages scientifiques certes, mais aux destins souvent sombre et tragique, et puis les contes. Les princes et les princesses maudits, rencontrant Baba Yaga aux pieds en os. J'ai appris plus tard que nul n'avait jamais trouvé le contre sort au sortilège que lui avait lancé sa fille, et commençait alors à comprendre son amertume et sa cruauté, de même que son isolement et sa solitude. Lectures l'hiver, et jeux d'extérieur l'été, ainsi se déroulait ma vie insouciante. Je me préoccupais peu des activités politiques, ni des commérages sur les amis du tsar, dont un certain Raspoutine, qui faisait horreur à mes parents. Quand je les écoutais, j'étais souvent terrifiée par leurs propos. Pour moi le Tsar ne pouvait être que grand, noble et sage ; et il avait toujours raison. En ce qui concernait ses amis aussi. En y repensant, peut-être que cette pensée a fortement influencé ma vie.

Même si elle me faisait un peu peur, j'aimais bien écouter les histoires de Baba Yaga. La raison étant que cela me rassurait un peu de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à qui des choses étranges, surnaturelles arrivaient. Mon expérience la plus marquante avait été d'être témoin de la métamorphose d'une souris que poursuivait le chat de mon père, en gros chien noir. C'était aussi la première. Par la suite, il y eut la lévitation d'une de mes poupées préférée de porcelaine, alors qu'elle tombait de la table de la salle de jeux, et la transportation soudaine du salon à la cuisine de Grégoire, le petit frère de Maria, un jour qu'il avait cassé mon cheval à bascule ! Jamais mes parents n'avaient semblé remarquer quoi que ce soit. Mais la secrète connaissance de ces bizarreries me tracassait quand même. Jusqu'au mercredi 21 juin 1911 .

Nous étions à déjeuner dans la cour intérieure lorsque soudain, un hibou gris-brun s'est posé sur la table, au grand dam de mes parents. Il portait un message attaché à la patte gauche, qu'il détacha de son autre patte avant de le pousser vers moi de son bec. Drôle de pigeon voyageur. Pour une fois, je n'attendais pas la permission de qui que ce soit pour me saisir de la missive.

Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe de parchemin, dont l'adresse, écrite à l'encre bleue, était la mienne :

Irènà Milèna Khassov

Au palais des Khassov

Saint-Pétersbourg.

Je ne connaissais pas le blason qui figurait sur le cachet de cire jaune : un chaudron posé sur un tas de balais duquel s'échappait une fumée dense qui prenait la forme d'un oiseau… non, d'un sphinx. J'ouvris alors la lettre :

Ecole Sorcosk de Magie.

District Nord Ouest.

Chère Mademoiselle Khassov,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été acceptée au collège Sorcosk, une des quatre écoles de sorcellerie de Russie.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité, ainsi que des instructions concernant les modalités pour rejoindre l'école.

Nous pouvons envoyer un émissaire vous expliquer en détail les implications de cette scolarité si vous le désirez.

La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre.

Veuillez répondre par hibou si vous acceptez ou non votre place.

Soyez agréer , Mademoiselle Khassov, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.

Ivanus Pavlov

Directeur de Sorcosk.


	2. préparation

Je relevais alors la tête, incrédule. Ou plutôt si, mais époustouflée. J'étais une sorcière. Une sorcière. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, mais cela avait aussi d'autres implications, dont certaines pouvaient être plus inquiétantes. Toutes les sorcières étaient elles mauvaises ? Comme Baba Yaga ? Je supposais que j'allais de toute façons bientôt le savoir : mes parents ne voudraient certainement pas me laisser partir comme cela, sans rien savoir sur l'école, ou son directeur. Quant à moi, je n'allais certainement pas laisser échapper cette chance de m'évader de ce monde pesant de faux-semblants, même si je n'évoquerai jamais cet argument devant mes parents, quoi qu'ils puissent dire. Car ce serait alors la fin du rêve. Mes parents.

Ils étaient encore surpris de l'arrivée du hibou, et de son immobilité. Lentement, je tendis la lettre à mon père, qui la lit, puis la tendit à ma mère. « As–tu une explication à nous donner, Irèna ? » demanda-t-il enfin, après m'avoir longuement regardé de ses yeux verts. Une explication quant à la lettre, je n'en avais pas. Ce fut le représentant de l'école qui éclaircit ce point quand il vint, le lendemain : chaque sorcier ou sorcière était détecté à sa naissance et inscrit sur un registre à l'école, comme dans la grande majorité des collèges de magie.

Je me contentais de hocher négativement de la tête, avant d'expliquer pourquoi le fait d'être une sorcière ne me surprenait pas tant que cela. Je relatais tout ce dont je pouvais me souvenir d'anormal, mais aussi, posant des jalons pour plus tard, j'exposais mes peurs quant à la maîtrise de ces pouvoir . Ce furent eux qui me parlèrent de leurs craintes envers la nature de ces pouvoirs. Vu notre manque d'information sur le sujet, nous décidâmes assez vite de renvoyer le hibou avec une demande d'éclaircissements sur la situation. Curieusement, dès le départ du hibou, mes parents n'abordèrent plus le sujet avant l'arrivée du Professeur Kougelov le lendemain. Peut- être espéraient-ils que tout cela n'était pas sérieux, que nul ne viendrait jamais. De mon côté, pour la première fois de ma vie, quelque chose m'intéressait vraiment. Dans mon cœur j'étais sûre que mon avenir était là- bas, dans cette école puis dans ce monde que je ne connaissais pas encore. Et nul ne réussirait à m'empêcher d'accomplir le but que je venais de me fixer : devenir une sorcière. Bonne ou mauvaise, nul ne peut changer sa nature. J'avais confiance en moi, et sentais qu'être sorcière apporterait un bonus à ma vie. Ne serait-ce qu'en intérêt.

Le lendemain, vers deux heures, après déjeuner, un homme se présenta au palais. Professeur Kougelov marqua un point en n'apparaissant pas directement dans le salon. J'exagère beaucoup. Etre sorcier ne veut pas dire manquer de civilité. Mes parents, en dehors de vouloir pour moi la meilleure éducation possible, et d'avoir quelques vues que je qualifierais d'étroites envers la définition et la séparation des classes sociales, avaient assez heureusement un esprit plutôt ouvert aux nouveautés techniques. Et c'est sur ce plan que Professeur Kougelov présenta la vie des sorciers. Je suppose qu'il devait avoir l'habitude. Suivit alors tout au long de l'après-midi et de la soirée une très longue conversation. Ce fut surtout Professeur Kougelov qui parla en fait. Les sorcières et sorciers vivaient, tout en étant citoyens russes et comme tels sous la juridiction du Tsar, sous le gouvernement d'un ministère autonome sur les questions de juridiction concernant les affaires strictement magiques. Il régulait aussi les relations officielles avec le gouvernement du Tsar, réduites au minimum, car les sorciers aimaient rester discrets. Il fit alors une allusion aux Pogroms conduits contre les juifs, convainquant mes parents qu'il serait regrettable que les sorciers aient à subir le même sort. Pas que ce soit très efficace je dois le dire. Les sorciers de famille juive avaient rarement d'ennuis, ils devaient juste rester discrets. Les relations internationales du monde sorcier étaient assez tendues, dû aux conflits des Balkans qui s'intensifiaient, et à la guerre que nous avions perdu en 1905 contre le Japon. C'est-à-dire, ces relations étaient beaucoup plus amicales que celles entre Moldus. Malgrés les oppositions personnelles de chaque sorcier, les gouvernement avaient assez de jugement pour ne pas se lancer dans une guerre, qui décimerait bien vite une population assez réduite.

Il y avait quatre grandes écoles de sorcellerie sur le sol Russe. Celle de Sorcosk, quelque part en Sibérie, non loin du transsibérien. Une ligne particulière de chemin de fer avait été installée pour combler le vide entre la voie Moldue et l'école. On s'y rendait en train. Les autres écoles, de Wizagrad, Goulchev, et Ivnabruck étaient situées respectivement près de la mer noire, non loin d'Irkoutsk, et au Kamtchatka. A Sorcosk, de même que dans les autres écoles, les cours concernaient la magie, mais on apprenait et parlait aussi deux langues étrangères. Le français, langue diplomatique, dans toutes les écoles russes. L'anglais était fortement recommendé, même si d'autres langues étaient disponibles. Sans parler des sortilèges de traduction. Cependant, il était estimé utile de connaître plusieurs langues, surtout si l'on voulait réintégrer la vie Moldue par la suite. La politique me désintéressa assez vite, ce n'est que plus tard, à Sorcosk que Dmitri m'encouragea à comprendre ses innombrables rouages et détours. Il savait instinctivement et grâce à une habitude d'observation le but qu'il convenait d'atteindre. Quant à moi, les leçons de mes parents m'avaient appris l'apparence et la dissimulation nécessaire, ainsi que la patience pour parvenir à ces fins. A nous deux, nous pouvions achever de grand projets. Mais j'anticipe. Quand Professeur Kougelov prit enfin congé, j'étais exténuée. Je pense que mes parents, malgré leur habitude d'écouter de nombreuses conversations, ne valaient pas mieux que moi. Cela prit environ un mois pour les convaincre de m'envoyer à Sorcosk, durant lequel ils correspondirent activement avec Professeur Kougelov et le directeur, Ivanus Pavlov, j'usais aussi de mon côté, avec autant de subtilité que je pouvais en trouver, de toute ma diplomatie. Le dimanche 23 juillet, mes parents m'annoncèrent solennellement que j'avais le choix de la scolarité que je désirais suivre. La décision fut facile. Pour moi en tout cas, car je voyais quand même ce qu'il en coûtait à ma mère de rompre la tradition familiale classique. Il fallut bien encore un mois de préparation, psychologique pour eux, et physique pour tous. Que fallait-il que j'emmène, rassembler les fournitures, les empaqueter, fut un challenge assez éprouvant. Mais finalement, le jeudi 31 juillet 1911, je prenais le train transsibérien en direction d'Omsk, et de Sorcosk.


	3. voyage

Le train n'était en fait pas le transsibérien régulier des Moldus, mais la version magique, qui, il faut bien le reconnaître, se déplaçait beaucoup plus rapidement. Cela compensait en grande partie l'éloignement de l'école des grandes concentrations de population de l'Ouest de la Russie : Moscou, Saint-Petersbourg, Minsk, entre autres. Quelques professeurs étaient là pour nous surveiller pendant le trajet. Pour rassurer nos parents principalement je suppose. Il ne devait pas y avoir grand chose à craindre dans un transport sorcier. Mais aussi sûrement pour que nous restions disciplinés. Personne ne sera surpris si je dis que les enfants de « bonne famille » comme on dit, sont souvent plus inclinés à se battre et à semer le désordre et la discorde que les autres enfants. Cela vaut-il encore pour les adultes ? Je ne sais. Les émeutes populaires, durement réprimées en 1905, se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Mais si le peuple russe était mécontent de la manière dont il était gouverné, la faute en revenait- elle au gouvernement ? Il y aurait de nombreux arrêts au cours du voyage, qui nous prendrait la journée, pour permettre aux autres élèves de monter, qui vivaient dans les régions que nous traverserions. Je ne prêtais tout d'abord pas attention aux trois autres filles qui s'étaient installées dans le même compartiment que moi, trop occupée à observer par la fenêtre le paysage que nous quittions. Plat, grand, désert, ou du moins très peu habité, avec quelques forêts sombres coupant les plaines, en s'éloignant de la mer calme et scintillante à mon départ.

J'aimais ce paysage, et je l'aime encore. Ces grands espaces libres de la Russie intérieure, inspiration des rêves de mon enfance, et les souvenirs merveilleux des voyages en train vers Sorcosk. Le retour aussi. Mais il faut dire que je passait rarement mes voyages retour à regarder par la fenêtre. Le jour se levait sur la campagne grise de brouillard matinal, et une nouvelle vie commençait pour moi. Je me retournais alors vers la jeune fille brune d'une quinzaine d'années, assise à côté de moi, mais, plongée dans la lecture, elle ne faisait absolument pas attention à moi. Par contre, en face de moi, sa sœur, Vassilika, avait plus de conversation. Même si je me souviens assez bien de cette journée si importante pour moi, je ne pourrais pas rapporter ses paroles mots pour mots. Le père de Vassilika et Diana était Vladimir Pourichkevitch, un proche du prince Youssoupov. Il était sorcier, et son épouse Moldue. Hélas, même si Vassilika et Diana croyaient aussi que tout leur était dû, elles partageaient des opinions tranchées sur les classes sociales, et , bien que je fasse partie du groupe de personnes qu'elles comptaient pouvoir fréquenter, je déplorais de trouver déjà des clivages à ma première rencontre réelle du monde sorcier. La conversation de Vassilika ne me changeait pas beaucoup de celles que j'avais à la maison : soit des platitudes et des apparences, soit de la politique. Ce qui me lassait infiniment. Et la troisième fille, une amie de Diana, n'ouvrit pas la bouche du trajet. Je décidais bientôt d'échapper à leur compagnie, et, avec autant de politesse qu'il était possible, m'excusais de leur présence pour parcourir le train. A la recherche de nouveauté, et peut-être d'idéalisme. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde dans le train. La plupart des élèves montèrent à Moscou, et beaucoup plus tard, à Ekaterinbourg. Je dus me contenter de la conversation de Vassilika, qui m'apprit quand même, à mon grand étonnement, que Grigori Raspoutine était un sorcier. Il était assez mal vu de tous, entre autres du Ministère Magique Russe, qui lui reprochait de trop se mêler des affaires Moldues, de politique en fait, et de ne pas s'en tenir à son métier de guérisseur, de médisorcier, qu'il exerçait aussi auprès du jeune Tsarévitch Alexis . Je ne pus point me défaire de la conversation de Vassilika par la suite, tout au long de l'année. Je m'étais endormie entre Perm et Ekaterinbourg, et ne me réveillait seulement qu'à l'arrivée du train à la gare de Sorcosk, n'ayant pas même senti le brusque changement de direction de Tioumen. L'école était, ce qui me surprit un peu, un large bâtiment de pierres grises, qui prenaient des teintes multicolores dans le soleil qui s'abaissait sur l'horizon. Par contre, l'intérieur était en bois. L'organisation y était assez simple. Dans les cours, chacun pour soi, et pour les dortoirs, il y en avait deux pour les filles, et deux pour les garçons : Est et Ouest.. Et la répartition se faisait par tirage au sort au début de l'année : avant de s'asseoir à l'une des immenses tables pour le repas de bienvenue, nous prenions à l'entrée un parchemin dans l'un des deux chaudrons qui se faisaient face. Les deux chaudrons comportaient bien sûr autant de parchemins pour une aile que pour l'autre. Il s'agissait vraiment de hasard. Je me trouvais dans le dortoir de l'Ouest, avec Vassilika, sa sœur, et d'autres filles, de mon âge ou non, que j'appris bientôt à connaître, plus ou moins bien. A l'Est, comme à l'Ouest se trouvaient deux grandes salles d'études, ou nous passions notre temps libre, quand nous n'étions pas à l'extérieur, ou à la bibliothèque du troisième étage. Les dortoirs des filles se trouvaient au deuxième étage, ceux des garçons, au premier. Et les salles de classes se répartissaient dans tout le bâtiment, aux multiples cheminées. Nous pouvions nous asseoir où nous voulions dans la salle de banquet, mais des groupes s'étaient très vite formés. Par dortoirs, par affinités, mais il y avait aussi malheureusement des groupes fermés par classes sociales. Je m'en aperçus très vite, et, tout en restant en contact très fréquent avec Vassilika à côté de qui j'étais souvent assise en classe, je m'arrangeais pour m'asseoir ailleurs lors des repas. Afin de me faire de nouveaux amis, aux esprits moins obtus.

* * *


	4. Dmitri

Au banquet de bienvenue, je m'étais assise au plus près de la cheminée, non loin de la table des professeurs. Ils m'étaient encore tous inconnus, en dehors de Professeur Kougelov qui enseignait les cours de Sortilèges, et du directeur Pavlov, très reconnaissable dans le fait qu'il présidait à la table. Personne n'était encore en uniforme, et la différence de costumes entre riches et pauvres, vivant dans le monde sorcier ou moldu, était vraiment frappante. Il faut dire que ceux aux manteaux doublés de zibeline ne s'asseyaient pas vraiment aux côtés des élèves aux vêtements râpés, usés, même si ceux-ci étaient colorés. Quand nous fûmes tous assis, groupés par dortoirs en général, le Directeur Pavlov s'adressa à nous. Assez longuement. Je n'étais pas la seule à sembler m'ennuyer, en face de moi, un peu à ma gauche se tenait un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, blonds, aux yeux bleus et rieurs, avec le nez droit et les oreilles légèrement décollées. Lui chuchotait des plaisanteries, douteuses je suppose, à son voisin de gauche, qui malgré un petit sourire en coin de temps à autre, restait sérieux comme un pape. En tant que Délégué à la Communication du Dortoir Ouest, ce qu'indiquait un blason cousu sur ses robes beiges de sorcier, il se devait de garder un certain maintien pendant les cérémonies officielles, ou c'est ce que je pensais alors. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé confirmation, mais il est vrai qu'il restait toujours sérieux et appliqué en public. Peut-être pour ne pas s'attirer de remarques désagréables en rapport avec sa famille…

Je regardais alentours. J'étais majoritairement entourée de garçons : trois en face, et un à droite. A ma gauche se tenait une fille de mon âge, Marfa. L'élève la plus douée en cours d'Art de la Magie Musicale (AMM) qui j'ai jamais rencontrée. Elle est devenue l'une de mes meilleures amies qu cours des années qui suivirent. Les places que nous occupions au banquet de bienvenue ont joué un très grand rôle dans nos vie. Tout ceci n'est pas dû au hasard.

Quand le directeur eut fini son discours, apparurent devant nous des plats tous remplis. Pour notre premier repas, nous avions du chtchi, et en dessert de la délicieuse Kacha au miel et aux noix. Un régal. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds avait immédiatement pris la parole.

« Salut, moi c'est Youri, blagueur officiel de l'Ouest. Et ce rabat-joie… » continua-t-il en indiquant du pouce son voisin de table, « c'est Dmitrius, mon inséparable. Je blague bien sûr » ajouta-t-il devant la mine renfrognée de Dmitri. « Il sait s'amuser quand il le veut bien, et… »

« Si tu me laissais parler un peu, Youri. Après tout, c'est moi le Porte Parole ici ! »

« Ok Pépé. A ton tour de charmer ces demoiselles. »

Dmitri lui jeta un regard noir.

Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre. D'une part, j'appris vite que Youri était imbattable en répliques, réparties et jeux de mots, de l'autre les yeux de Dmitri étaient d'un brun si sombre qu'ils semblaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux : noir corbeau. Dmitri s'adressa donc à nous.

« Et bien, comme Youri ci-présent vient de le dire, je m'appelle Dmitrius et je suis porte-parole de l'Ouest, de même que Sergueï, la-bas, et Svetlana et Katerina les deux filles en rouge au fond à droite. Autrement dit, si vous avez un quelconque problème, venez nous voir, on est là pour s'en occuper. Les dortoirs sont fermés sous mots de passe, qui changent en général toutes les semaines… Ca exerce la mémoire. Autrement… moi et Youri… » et sur un coup de coude du dit Youri… « Oui, je sais, mais je vaux mieux que toi. Je passe devant. » Puis après un éclat de rire. « Je disais donc que nous étions tous les deux en cinquième année. Et… Youri, tu m'as fait oublier ce que je voulais dire ! »

« C'est plutôt le regard de cette fille. » rétorqua celui-ci d'un ton coquin.

« Ah, oui. » continua Dmitri sans sourciller « Quels sont vos noms ? A votre tour de vous présenter, et si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas. »

Marfa parla la première. Ses deux parents étaient sorciers et elle venait de Tioumen. Pendant qu'elle parlait, je ne détachais pas mes yeux de ceux de Dmitri. Non seulement ils étaient noirs, mais ils étaient aussi francs. Un regard loyal, droit, juste ? Direct en tout cas, et décidé. Je me noyais dans ces yeux. Non ! Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre ! Mais, comme après une longue route sans droiture, pleine de détours et de ruses, je rencontrais enfin des yeux qui ne fuyaient pas, des yeux … merveilleusement francs. Bien sûr, tant qu'elle parlait, c'était Marfa qu'il regardait. Puis ce fut à mon tour.

« Je m'appelle Irèna Milèna Igorovna Khassov. Mes parents sont tous deux Moldus, et tout ceci est très nouveau pour moi. » Ma voix était plus assurée que ce que je ressentais. Je me présentais néanmoins brièvement, avant de céder la parole au garçon à ma droite, un autre Moldu.

A suivre…


	5. incidents

« Quoi ? » m'étranglais-je à mi voix.

« Si je te le jure. Tu n'as pas remarqué comme il lui ressemble ? » me chuchota Vassilika.

Nous étions en cours, celui sur les animaux fantastiques donné par Professeur Necrassov qui était actuellement occupé à nous décrire les multiples sortilèges utilisables contre le Povrebine (ou Pogrebin), un démon de nos région.

Je prenais des notes sur les sorts qu'il expliquait, mais étant donné qu'un coup de pied suffisait à les éloigner, je n'éprouvais aucun remords à écouter ma voisine de table.

« Non. » dis-je « Je ne l'ai jamais vu. » Elle parlait de Raspoutine.

« Ceci explique cela… et bien, si tu as l'occasion, ils ont tous les deux le même visage, le même nez, et les mêmes cheveux. Et puis, demande à qui tu veux. Tous te diront que c'est le fils de Raspoutine… » Elle parlait de Dmitri comme s'il devait me dégoûter, d'avoir discuté à table avec lui hier surtout.

En fait c'était surtout Youri qui avait parlé. Quel bavard ! Et quel blagueur ! Il avait réussi à faire avaler à Vladimir un breuvage suspect qui avait coloré ses cheveux de violet, la couleur des dortoirs de l'Ouest. Tous nos uniformes avaient été magiquement colorés de cette même teinte ce matin par Mme Ostoaprelsky, affectée principalement à notre dortoir, mais aussi accessoirement professeur de …sport ? Vol de Balais en tout cas, mais aussi patin à glace et conduite de ... Enfin, c'étaient plutôt des voitures sur patins à propulsion magique, dirigées par le poids de ses occupants. Nous les faisions courir sur le lac, en hiver. Ou quand le directeur Pavlov décidait de le geler. Il y avait généralement quatre chars en course. Un par dortoir, portant chacun neuf participants : huit contrepoids et un conducteur, qui donnait les ordres et réglait la vitesse. Les Courses étaient une occasion de grand challenge entre les Violets de l'Ouest et les Bleus de l'Est. Les cris des spectateurs, que ce soit « allez les bleus » de la part de nos rivaux de l'Est , ou « nous vaincrons » n'étaient pas très originaux. Dmitri était Conducteur pour son dortoir…

Dmitri, le fils de Raspoutine, c'était intéressant…, mais ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

« Je lui demanderai » soufflais-je à Vasssilika, avant de me pencher sur mes notes comme Professeur Necrassov s'avançait vers nous.

Dmitri me le confirma au repas du soir. Je n'avais pas pu l'approcher de la journée. Oui, il était bien le fils de Grigori Iefimovitch Novykh, que l'on surnommait Raspoutine. Et non, cela ne lui rendait pas la vie facile. Souvent, la célébrité apporte plus de désagréments que d'avantages, surtout pour la famille. Au cours des années suivantes, tandis que j'apprenais les nombreuses choses nécessaires (plus ou moins) à la vie des sorciers, Dmitri me parlait souvent de sa famille. De ses sœurs, de sa mère, de qui il avait hérité les yeux noirs qui me subjuguaient, mais aussi de son père. Celui-ci avait un savoir certain de médecine magique, ainsi que sur les herbes et potions. De plus, il avait de temps en temps des visions : il avait des dons de divinations. Souvent Dmitri me disait qu'il regrettait que son père ait cette dernière faculté. C'est ce qui lui avait attiré, et attirerait le plus d'ennuis en fait. Il utilisait cette connaissance approximative du future pour se mêler des affaires politiques de la Russie moldue, s'opposant en cela au Ministère , et surtout au Ministre Karkharov . Ses connaissances le rendaient insupportables par moment, l'emplissaient d'arrogance et de suffisance. Dmitri l'évitait autant que possible, sauf quand son père lui apprenait quelques secrets de son métier. Dmitri était le meilleur en cours de potions , même s'il excellait dans plusieurs autres matières. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il était devenu Porte Parole, comme nous disons dans les dortoirs. Tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il était un Conducteur hors-pair, et même si beaucoup guettaient le moindre faux pas pour lui chercher des noises, dans l'ensemble, le Dortoir Ouest approuvait ses idées. Dmitri avait beaucoup d'idées. Pour améliorer l'organisation, pour organiser des distractions. Il réfléchissait beaucoup, sans pour cela réagir lentement.

L'hiver de ma troisième année à Sorcosk avait été très froid. Généralement les cheminées des dortoirs étaient allumées en permanence, mais un jour, en fin d'après-midi, quand les premiers sortis de cours étaient rentrés, la cheminée de la salle commune d'étude du dortoir Ouest était éteinte. Quand j'arrivais cependant, et m'installais pour travailler, le feu avait été rallumé par d'autres élèves, plus âgés que moi. Ils l'avaient fait magiquement. Comme les autres, je m'étais aperçue que les flammes n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes qu'à l'habitude, ni de la même couleur. Mais ce fut Dmitri, qui quand il arriva, réagit.

« Qui a allumé ce feu ? » et quand personne ne répondit. « Depuis quand est- il allumé ? »

« Plus d'une heure et demi, il l'était déjà quand je suis arrivée. » répondis-je.

Déjà Dmitri c'était précipité vers la cheminée, avait éteint le feu et gelé l'âtre. Malgré les protestations surprises de quelques uns. Il s'était agenouillé pour examiner les cendres, puis s'était tourné vers nous. « Il y a au moins un serpencendre dans la pièce. Cherchez les sources de chaleur, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

Les oeufs avaient fini par être trouvés à temps. Juste à temps avant que les tentures ne prenne feu, en fait. C'est là que j'entendis pour la première fois le surnom que Youri donna à Dmitri : « Le penseur. » Nous nous étions tous aperçus que ce feu était magique, mais aucun d'entre nous n'avait pensé au danger d'en laisser un allumé longtemps. Sans Dmitri, le Dortoir Ouest aurait vraisemblablement brûlé.

« Tiens, ça pourra t'être utile. » dit un des garçons en lui lançant un des oeufs. « On a tous vu comment tu la regardes. » Il parlait de moi, mais je ne le savais pas encore. Il était sûrement jaloux de la gloire que Dmitri venait de s'attirer.

« Comme si tu en avais besoin ! » s'exclama Youri en poussant Dmitri du coude. Et il me lança un clin d'oeil complice...

Les années passaient. Je rentrais à Saint-Pétersbourg aux vacances d'été, chez mes parents qui m'étaient de plus en plus étrangers. Dmitri venait de temps en temps voir son père, et en profitait pour me rendre visite. Mes parents étaient assez riches, nous ne manquions de rien malgré les restrictions de la guerre. A Sorcosk non plus, d'ailleurs. De ce côté là, j'étais assez chanceuse d'être sorcière, par rapport à beaucoup de mes concitoyens.

Avant que Dmitri ne quitte Sorcosk pour faire son apprentissage de médecine magique et potions, nous étions devenus très proches. Je l'aimais, cela m'était devenu clair peu à peu, et j'étais heureuse. Cette affection était réciproque.

La fin de l'année1916 marqua cependant la fin de la tranquillité pour nous.

A suivre


	6. désastre et départ

L'année qui suivit fut en effet très mouvementée.

Au début de janvier je reçus une lettre de Dmitri, m'annonçant l'assassinat de son père.

Ma très chère Irèna,

Ce sont de mauvaises nouvelles que j'ai à t'annoncer, et j'espère que ta nouvelle année s'annonce sous de meilleurs auspices que la mienne. Mon père est mort.

Ce n'est pas que sa disparition me peine outre mesure, mais malgré ses défauts, c'était tout de même mon père. De plus, il a été assassiné. Il a été retrouvé dans l'au glacée de la Neva au matin du dimanche 31 décembre dernier. La veille au soir il était allé dîner chez le prince Youssoupov.

Ma sœur aînée me dit qu'il savait ce qui pouvait se passer s'il y allait, mais qu'il avait témérairement ignoré le danger. Je te raconte tout cela, Irèna, parce que je t'aime et ne veux rien te cacher.

Tu finiras de toute manière par l'apprendre par voie officielle, ou par le comérage sans fin des dortoirs. De plus, cela t'expliquera l'insécurité que je ressens. Mon père avait donc eu une vision de ce dîner, d'un empoisonnement au cyanure, de coups de révolver moldu. Il a alors préparé deux potions devant ma sœur :

un antidote du poison qu'il savait qu'on lui administrerait ( je suppose que tu l'as rencontré en cours cette année, c'est une des potions qui utilise du miel de grinchebourdon. Tu sais cette mélasse qui rend mélancolique, mais bien sûr que tu le sais). ,

et aussi une potion de ralentissement du sang, pour éviter une hémorragie mortelle en cas de blessure par coup de feu.

Tout cela n'a apparament pas suffit. Selon l'autopsie, il est mort noyé, mais j'ai ma propre théorie là dessus. Sachant qu'au moins un des amis du prince présent était sorcier, je suppose qu'il a frappé mon père du sort « pleindeau », que mon père était trop soul pour réagir, et qu'il est mort quand l'eau a fini d'emplir ses poumons. Il y a des traces de sortilèges sur le corps. J'ai peur de connaître un jour le même sort que lui, pour la simple raison que je suis son fils, et que notre famille a beaucoup d'ennemis. Mais assez parlé d'horreurs.

J'ai bientôt terminé mon apprentissage chez Rincelepov à Moscou, je pourrais alors m'établir comme médisorcier et gagner ma vie de manière indépendante.(…)

J'appris peu après que mon père était mort lors d'une des mutineries qui parcourraient l'armée russe en ces temps difficiles de famine et de guerre. Puis vint la révolution, oh, elle était déjà en marche depuis longtemps, mais ce fut en mars que le Tsar abdiqua. Ma mère décida de quitter la Russie et après m'avoir envoyé un dernier message partit pour le Sud de la France. Je n'ai jamais su si elle avait réussi à traverser l'Europe encore en guerre et n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelle d'elle. Heureusement pour moi, Dmitri et moi avions déjà des plans pour notre vie future. Il furent juste un peu précipités. Nous nous sommes mariés à la fin de l'année 1917, entourés de quelques amis et de la famille de Dmitri, et il s'est installé comme médisorcier à Tioumen tandis que je continuais mes études à Sorcosk. Cependant, notre maison de Tioumen subit plusieurs attaques, évidemment dirigées contre nous. Contre Dmitri surtout je crois.

Nous avions alors projeté de quitter discrètement la Russie et d'émigrer dans un autre pays moins troublé. Nous nous sommes en fait décidés après la mort du Tsar et de sa famille, après leur assassinat. Ce fut Youri qui nous aida le plus . Il avait obtenu un poste au Ministère et nous avait fourni des passeports.

« Voilà, le Mir part de Kaliningrad le 10 décembre, en direction de la France, la guerre moldue bouge finalement et d'après les différents Ministères d'Europe, devrait être terminée d'ici là. Vous pourrez Apparaître là-bas de chez moi, et vous devriez pouvoir être à Paris pour Noel. J'ai demandé à un ami du Ministère français de vous trouver un travail. Je crois qu'il a trouvé quelque chose, mais ce serait en Angleterre. J'ai donc préparé quatre passeports, pour que vous puisseiez vous fondre plus facilement dans la population locale… Je ne suis pas aussi sérieux que cela d'habitude… Ca doit être le fait de penser vous quitter… Je suppose que nous ne pourrons pas rester en contact…Ach, laissez tomber… »

Dmitri, Youri et moi sommes très émus quand Youri nous tend nos passeports.

« Tada, euh, voilà, Mr et Mme Pesan, français. Vous êtes sensé avoir de la famille en Russie, et être restés coincés ici pendant la durée de la guerre. Euh, ils ont intérêt de se dépècher de faire la paix là-bas, sinon il faudra retarder votre départ ! »

« Ah bon ? » demande Dmitri.

« Bien sûr, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me fatiguer à refaire vos passeports ! » réplique Youri.

« Et voilà vos identités anglaises, si besoin est… Au fait, je voulais que vous pensiez à moi de temps en temps, alors… tu te souviens que je t'avais surnommé « le penseur » ? »

« Comment aurions-nous pu l'oublier ? » C'est mon tour d'être sarcastique.

En effet, c'est presque toujours ainsi qu'il appelle Dmitri maintenant.

Youri m'adressa un large sourire : « C'est le but ! Voilà comme ici tu as toujours pensé, et que maintenant tu vas changer de vie, tu es « celui qui pensa », alors, ton nom, c'est un annagramme : Pesan. En plus c'est français… Ca tombe bien. »

C'était une excuse lamentable.

L'armistice fut signé avant le 10 décembre, et nous prîmes le bateau. Je quittais la Russie pour la première fois. Dmitri et moi perdions un merveilleux ami en Youri, mais il connaissait notre identité, avait des relations internationnales, et s'il voyageait un jour en Europe de l'Ouest, nous lui avions fait promettre de venir nous voir. Le cœur serré, nous allions commencer une nouvelle vie.


	7. Angleterre

A notre arrivée en France, nous fûmes reçus par l'attaché du Ministère à la communication transmanche, qui nous logea dans un hôtel sorcier, puis nous fit visiter Paris en nous expliquant qu'avec les qualifications de Dimitri, et les miennes, il nous avait trouvé un poste à l'Hopital Sainte Mangouste, en Angleterre.

Vu que nous avions appris l'anglais, et que nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, nous repartîmes bientôt vers l'Angleterre, où nous passerions le retant de nos vies, sous les noms que Youri nous avait préparés : Irèna et Démétrius Snape.

La vie était peut-être un peu monotone, mais gaie jusqu'au jour où naquit notre fils Flavius Antonius Alexander, le mardi 1er aout 1922. Je travaillais moins, alors, pour m'occuper de lui. Il n'avait aucun goût pour le métier de ses parents cependant. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était l'histoire, et la politique. Et puis quand il a eu onze ans, il est parti à l'école de Poudlard. Il était à Serpentard, et c'est là qu'il a rencontré sa future femme : Eponine Malfoy.

Je peux difficilement parler de cette periode de sa jeunesse. Particulièrement parce que je ne la comprends plus. Je n'arrive pas à relier mon petit garçon, celui que j'ai vu grandir dix ans, à l'homme qu'il est devenu. La deuxieme guerre mondiale a éclaté pour les Moldus, et une guerre pour les sorciers aussi. Il suffit d'ouvrir un livre d'histoire pour voir les ravages que Grindelwald a causés dans notre société. Et il me suffit de fermer les yeux…

1941, le mardi 20 mai, j'avais été invitée à rendre visite à la famille de ma future belle-fille. Dmitri, même s'il avait été invité, n'aurait pas souhaité venir. Le paraître ne lui convenait absolument pas, et je ne l'en blâmais pas le moins du monde. Malheureusement ce jour là , il fut appelé à faire une intervention médicale dans le Londres Moldu, et est mort sous les bombardements. Depuis ce jour, je ne vivais presque plus. Je laissais mon fils se marier presque sans émotions, et un peu de joie me revint seulement à la naissance de mon petit-fils.

Sa mère mourut trois ans après, lors de la naissance de sa sœur qui ne survecut pas non plus. La naissance s'était annoncée beaucoup trop tôt, et l'aide médicale n'était pas arrivée à temps.

Je pris alors mon petit-fils sous mon aile et lui appris à parler russe et français, en dehors de l'anglais qu'il pratiquait couremmment. Je crois qu'il aimait me voir préparer diverses potions, et c'est un art que je lui transmis aussi. Pour son neuvième anniversaire, je lui offris les livres venant de la famille de Dmitri. Il les laissait chez moi, mais à chacune de ses visites, plus ou moins longues, c'étaient ces livres que je retrouvais à son chevet. Peut-être voulait-il les apprendre par cœur. Et puis sa lettre est arrivée, pour lui aussi, et il est parti pour Poudlard, à Serpentard, comme son père.

Irèna Milèna Snape est morte le samedi 18 décembre 1971, se trouvant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts.

Le père de Severus se désintéressait de son fils et finit par partir à l'étranger dès la majorité de ce dernier. Severus Snape soupçonnait fortement son père d'avoir tué sa mère et l'enfant à naître, et le haissait pour cela. Il ne chercha pas à avoir de nouvelles de son père. Il restait seul, pour porter le poids d'un lourd passé.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grigori Iefimovitch Novykh 1864-1916
> 
> Merci à ma mère pour m'avoir parlé de Raspoutine quand j'avais l'idée d'écrire à propos des origines russes de Rogue, et aussi pour son aide pour les noms, les plats et autres informations de fond.
> 
> Merci à mon père, pour le nom Necrassov.
> 
> Merci à mon frère, pour sa recherche sur les animaux fantastiques, et non, je ne mettrais pas le dortoir des filles au troisième étage.
> 
> Merci à ma petite sœur pour avoir regardé si souvent " Anastasia".
> 
> Merci à Litacy, pour le nom de Flavius Antonius Alexander. (Brutus n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais je me suis finalement décidée pour ceux là)


End file.
